


Because he couldn't sleep at night

by WolhaRedna



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Jason is getting his head out of his ass, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolhaRedna/pseuds/WolhaRedna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can't sleep at night because he is worried about certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because he couldn't sleep at night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God I am soo nervous!  
> Anyway it's the first thing i am posting publicly and english is my second language, so please don't be too hard on me, although constructive critisism is always welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a dark, gloomy night at Gotham. Rain hit the windows of a safe house with all the strength it could manage, leaving a strong, calming sound while Jason turned in his bed. He barely kept his eyes open, but he did not want to fall asleep just yet, feeling that something bad is happening settling in his stomach. He could not, however, figure out what exactly that meant.

Sudden lighting brightened the room he was currently sleeping in. It was rather small, a bed, a closet and a small desk barely fitting in. On the desk lied a notebook and quite a few maps, while in the closet was hidden a duffel bag with his weaponry in it. 

Jason reached under his pillow to feel the comfortable weight of his gun as the thunder took its turn. He sighted heavily when it did not give him the comfort he was looking for and then got up.

After a while he decided to just do what he wanted to do for so long and what he constantly prohibited himself from doing lately. Maybe if he saw that he is alright he could finally get some well-deserved rest, he hoped, though a part of him knew that that meant he would only want to do more. To see him more often. To talk to him, touch him, make him see reason.

Even though Jason knew he never would. Despite fighting criminals on daily bases and seeing all the filth and despair they caused, he still refused to actually stop them, once and for all. It bothered Jason to no end, that even after all he has been through Bruce still did not kill all the villains that tried to destroy Gotham, and that he agreed.

The rain on his face, as he left the comfort of his safe house, made him feel both more awake and regretful of his decision. He was not, however, a person to doubt himself when he made a choice so he kept going, hidden in the darkness, until he reached his target.

*** 

Blüdhaven looked as bad as he knew it should. It looked ugly, corrupted by poverty and crime, like a place you got sent to to atone for your sins, yet this is the place he chose for himself after his fallout with the big, bad bat. And somehow it fitted him, it was another place ho could bring light to and make it better.

It seemed like the most wonderful place to Jason right now, because Dick was there.

Dick.

The reason while Jason got out of his vehicle at three o’clock in the morning into the heavy rain nearby Grayson’s building. The reason why he could not sleep at night. The reason why he sometimes found himself ready to leave all the vigilantism behind him so they could spend forever together.

Not that either of them ever would. Once you get into that you can never leave. It is surprisingly addictive. Like crack.

He stood for a few seconds outside of his apartment’s window, wondering whether he should knock. It would be the most polite thing to do (not counting, of course knocking on the door while it was not the middle of the night, but oh well), but if Grayson came back from his patrol he was probably sleeping. And having two jobs fighting criminals, he needed as much rest as he could get. Plus, maybe he could see the original Wonder Boy without him knowing. He could just… ogle Dick sleep for a few minutes and leave. No harm done, right?

He carefully made his way into Grayson’s living room. Avoiding all the booby traps should not be that easy, and it was not for regular people, but Jason was a street kid – he knew how to defend his territory well even before he was trained by Batman, so disarming whatever means of precaution Dick has installed was not all that hard.

He moved quietly towards the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, yet there was no light coming through, giving Jason confidence to move more comfortably. Before he could actually get into the room though, another door opened, exposing bright light and Dick, standing in doorway with a towel around his waist. Across his chest Jason could see a few bruises and a lot of scars, proof of his bad life-style choice. He looked tired; like it was not certain he would actually make it to bed to pass out. Jason could also see blood seeping through his towel.

He stopped dead when he saw Jason, alert and then surprise showing and his face. After a, what felt to Jason like incredibly long few seconds, he smiled uncertainly.

‘Jason? What are you doing here?’

So maybe Jason has not thought coming here through. Seeing Dick actually awoken has kind of shocked him and for a while there he was not sure what to say. It seemed to not sit well with Dick, as his face morphed into concern.

‘Jay, is something wrong? Can I… help?’ he asked. 

‘No. I just… Is everything all right with you? You look like you fought death and he won’ said Jason, walking towards the older boy and reaching towards his towel to make sure he was not about to bleed out. The action caused Dick to blush lightly, which made Jason smirk. That seemed… new. 

Although, according to Roy, it was normal for Dick to get flustered around the second Robin. Jason never paid those words much attention, thinking it to be wishful thinking, but now it seemed like Roy might have been onto something there.

Decision to actually do it took him about five seconds, and he was not one to doubt himself, so he just did it before he could chicken out.

He leaned into Dick and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, lips touching lightly, uncertainly even. It was not dirty, passionate or mind-blowing, but it felt good. For Jason, it felt right. He broke the kiss and backed out a little, just so he could see Dick’s face and how he reacted to the kiss. Dickie, however, did not give him chance to do it as he grabbed the back of Jason’s head and pulled him forward to kiss him again.

*** 

It was later, when the sun started to peek through Dick’s ugly curtains, after he sewed Nightwing’s cut and made sure the bruises were not all that bad, that they lied in Dick’s bed together, Blüdhaven hero snoring lightly next to him, when he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.


End file.
